


Cherished Letters

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pining Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, Secret Admirer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Once a year, Asgard holds a festival where affectionate letters can be anonymously sent to anyone on the realm. While Loki always looks forward to his admirer's letters, he also yearns to meet the one Aesir who has nice words to say about him.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 92
Kudos: 1041
Collections: Marvel





	Cherished Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff. Enjoy! :)

Festivals on Asgard were common. 

They occurred so frequently that many of them lost any purpose or meaning to Loki. It was one more event to mark a meaningless battle. It was an excuse to eat and drink excessively. Thor and his friends attended the events with glee, but Loki avoided them whenever possible. He preferred to stay in his rooms with his books and his seidr. 

Yet, there was still one festival that Loki always awaited with bated breath.

It was a romantic event which his mother hosted once a year. It was the day where the usually boisterous and outspoken Aesir exchanged uncouth acts of bravery for soft words of kindness. Once a year, letters were given to the Queen and her aides and with her magic, they were sent throughout the realm to the intended recipients.

It was a time to spread kindness and love without the fear of besmirching one’s honour. The letters were not signed and were only sent if the gesture behind each message was one of affection.

Thor had always received great mounds of letters. He never read them, but he boasted of his great horde. He strode around the halls with pride and arrogance. He also teased Loki about his lack of letters. Loki had been hurt by his brother’s words for years. Angry and devastated that no one had a kind word to say, even in private.

But, one year, he _did_ receive a letter. Two simple phrases: _your prank was funny. I liked seeing you smile._

Loki had stared in shock before he’d _beamed_ with pride and delight. He kept the letter hidden safely in his magic drawer. The writer had a messy scrawl and there were ink splotches on the paper. Loki traced the words late at night when he was feeling lonely or down.

The Aesir’s penmanship did not improve with age.

Where Loki grew from a gangly youth to a handsome, if unwanted young man. His admirer’s scratchy phrases remained untidy. _I wish you’d laugh more. You look so handsome when you’re laughing._

Loki’s wit become colder, his tongue sharper and his pranks crueller – yet, despite his harshness, a letter was still sent to him every year with nothing but compliments. _I often remember what you said to that rude nobleman. It burned hotter than a forge. It was perfect and no less than what he deserved._

Loki considered his letters more precious than any treasure in his room. It had been two decades and Loki had read every letter multiple times. 

He adored his admirer and he often stood at his balcony at night, wishing to meet the man - for he was sure by now it was a man. 

Loki wanted to know the one person in all of Asgard who admired his pranks and his magic - who called him _handsome_ and praised him above all, even Thor.

And although it was against the laws to do it, Loki had found a way to uncover his admirer.

It was not normally hard for him to trace someone with magic. The difficulty came in doing so without his mother detecting his actions. He couldn’t let her know what he was doing. Attempting to discover an admirer was not only frowned upon, but could gain severe punishment.

It was _underhanded_ and _cheating_ – but, Loki was chastised for that often. His admirer didn’t mind when he used those tactics to get what he wanted.

And yet, despite having the spell for over a week, Loki hesitated to use it. He didn’t fear the veil of mystery being removed from his admirer. His admirer could be a servant and Loki would adore them all the same.

What he feared was that without the cloak of anonymity, the man would reject him. He would hide any amusement and affection he held for Loki and deny that he had ever offered him such a thing.

Loki _feared_ that if the man knew he was discovered, he would stop sending Loki letters.

They were the highlight of his year. He read them after frustrating days and comforted himself with knowing that _someone_ understood and liked him. The Aesir, whoever he was, laughed _with_ Loki rather than _at_ him. He sympathised with Loki and expressed anger at his mistreatment. He did it all while hiding from Loki’s sight.

His words were _genuine_ and _heartfelt_ and Loki had longed for decades to be able to meet the man and share a relationship that was deeper than notes on paper. Some days, Loki just wanted to send him messages _back._

But despite his yearning, his fear remained.

_Will he want anything to do with me without the secrecy the letters provide?_

Loki could have stayed in hesitant uncertainty for decades were it not for a hunting trip with Thor. It was a wholly unremarkable event, leaving Loki bored and wishing he was elsewhere. It was when Thor was chasing after the boar that a simple lapse in concentration almost ended with Fandral being skewed.

He was able to avoid the blow in time and the hunt continued, but later, he had joked about it over the fire.

“What a tragedy it would have been! Why, the lovely lady at the last tavern would never have known what occurred of me!”

“I’m sure she would be grateful to be free of you,” Sif teased good-naturedly and everyone laughed.

Everyone but Loki who had suddenly gone deathly pale, because… what if something happened to his admirer? What if he was harmed in a hunting accident and Loki never knew? His spell would only work so long as the man was _alive_.

The idea of losing him before Loki had the chance to know him, it sent cold dread rushing down his spine. Any lingering indecision disappeared and once they returned to the palace, Loki immediately left the others for his rooms. They didn’t notice, and he was grateful to be able to leave without interruption. 

The spell itself was simple, but Loki’s rooms were protected by numerous wards and incantations. His mother was unlikely to sense the spell no matter where he did it, but he preferred to be _certain_ of success rather than risk all his careful planning. Despite this, he remained nervous as he stepped into his rooms. 

He shut the door, sealing him from prying eyes or listening ears. He stepped over to his drawer and pulled out, not the latest letter, but one that still made his chest ache to read, despite receiving it three years ago.

His fingers traced the scribbled ink.

_You would make a better King than your brother._

Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He whispered the words of his spell and felt his seidr leap away from him and through the walls of his room. It rushed through the streets of Asgard until it found the target it sought. Loki felt his magic latch onto the individual and his eyes snapped open.

Technically, there was nothing to see, but Loki felt it, a thin green cord that would lead him to the man who’d penned these notes to him. Loki felt anticipation and worry, but the latter wasn’t enough to stop him. He folded the note and slipped it into his tunic. He then turned on his heel and left his room. His seidr hummed and the cord stretched before him.

Loki walked hurriedly through the halls of the palace, letting the spell lead him out into the streets of Asgard.

* * *

Loki’s magic was direct, he didn’t need to twist down alleys and streets and search frantically. It took him where he wanted to go and Loki was surprised to find himself standing before a smithy. There were dozens of them in Asgard, but this one was in a more… influential part of town. It was uncommon to see a working man’s craft displayed so prominently. It intrigued him – but, it remained secondary to the more dominant nerves and hope of meeting his admirer.

Loki hesitated for only a moment before pushing open the door and stepping inside. He didn’t know if his spell had located a weaponsmith or a patron, but there was no one in the main room. There were a hundred weapons, all beautiful crafted and exquisite, but Loki spared them barely a glance.

The bell above the door had sounded, someone would be out in a moment. Loki braced himself as he heard approaching footsteps.

When the man stepped out of the room, Loki sucked in a small breath of surprise. The man however, his eyes widened and his lips-parted in shock.

_Anthony Howardson._

Loki knew him. Anthony had approached him numerous times over the decades at feasts. He was a nobleman. Rich, influential and _handsome_. Sif had chased after him for a time, hoping to make Thor jealous, but Anthony hadn’t wished to court her. He’d been polite and charming. He’d even crafted a stunning sword for her.

Anthony was intelligent and entertaining. He sat with Thor occasionally, but tended to drift from person to person at any dinner. He knew how to make the most of a gathering, just as Loki did – only, he was _far_ more beloved than Loki ever could be.

Whenever Anthony approached him, Loki was wary of a manipulation or a request hidden among his polite chatter. Loki had seen Anthony at work and he could recognise another wordsmith. So far, the man had only offered him decent conversation, even a laugh. He was polite to Loki, respectful even, but Loki had always remained suspicious.

Now, his approaches made far greater sense.

“Prince Loki,” Anthony said, his initial surprise quickly masked by a charming smile. He walked forward with ease and even excitement. “What honour brings you to my humble smithy?”

Loki hurried to think of something, and luckily, he was quick to alight on a subject.

“When last we spoke you mentioned dissatisfaction with the structure of the merchant markets.”

“Ah, yes,” Anthony said, looking startled. “The system allows for bribery to give those with higher earnings preference over the lower class.”

At the time Loki had been confused why Anthony would _care_. He’d made a note to look into it regardless as it was not something that should be occurring and it would need to be addressed. 

Now, it gave him the perfect excuse to have sought out the other man.

“I wished to discuss it at greater length,” Loki said. “The royal family does not condone this behaviour and I will see that it is ceased.” His eyes flicked to the walls. “I assume you are aware of those who are participating?”

“I am,” Anthony agreed, still looking a little thrown.

Loki wasn’t surprised by his perplexity; it had been well over three weeks since Anthony’s remark to him. He knew that at the time, he had shown only the vaguest interest.

“I request your assistance in this matter,” Loki stated.

He’d phrased it more a statement than a question, but it hadn’t been an order. Anthony could decline or postpone it. The man was wise enough to notice the difference and yet Anthony’s only response was to smile. 

“Give me a few moments, Prince Loki. I will happily take you to the markets and explain what I have uncovered.”

Loki blinked, but Anthony was already disappearing before Loki could protest. Not that he _would_ protest, but he was still surprised. Anthony had not only accepted his request, but he’d fashioned it to include a public outing and time in each other’s company.

_I like seeing you smile._

Loki swallowed as he remembered Anthony’s statements. Anthony’s… compliments.

Anthony was one of the most handsome and eligible bachelors in all of Asgard and yet, Loki suddenly felt as if it was _he_ who had somehow gained the Aesir’s attention.

* * *

Anthony spent the day with him.

He explained the system that was cheating the lower-class merchants. He explained how he had been underhandedly offered the chance to bribe his way to a better stall. He’d smiled and nodded along, using their obliviousness of his disgust to uncover their network.

It was a beautiful and thoroughly sneaky plan. He’d praised the man for it and swore Anthony flushed under his attention. Which was… startling but far from offensive.

When Anthony invited him to a tavern for a late lunch, looking hopeful, Loki’s shy incredulity had doubled. He hadn’t let it show, but he’d agreed to attend with Anthony. The bright smile he received sent warmth through Loki’s chest.

The entire day was… enlightening. He also found himself regretting having to part from the other man to return to the palace. When he returned to his rooms, Loki pulled out each letter and read over it, picturing Anthony’s face. He also thought over their many interactions over the years.

Loki had not loved his admirer, but he had longed to meet them. He’d longed to return his appreciation and affection, but been doubtful of gaining the chance.

Anthony showed no wish to pretend he did not know or like Loki. In fact, Loki was able to admit, Anthony had been trying even outside his letters to get close to Loki. _He’d_ been the one pushing the other Aesir away.

But, no more.

Loki went to bed that night, already planning when he would next approach Anthony. He did not want to spook the man or have him retreat. Loki had planned to call on him in a few days, after the Einherjar had captured the orchestrators and the corrupt members of the merchant guilds. 

He passed on the information he’d gained from Anthony to his father that morning. Odin was displeased, but the evidence provided had been damning. Loki knew the men would receive their just punishment. 

It was as he was walking down the halls, intended to go to the library that he heard an unexpected voice, “Prince Loki!”

He startled and turned around. Anthony was jogging up to him with a smile. Loki’s stomach twisted pleasantly at the sight. 

“Lord Howardson,” he greeted.

Anthony made a face and came to stop beside him. “I requested you call me Anthony.”

“ _I_ requested you call me Loki.”

Anthony’s eyes brightened even as he admitted, “I was not sure that would last past yesterday.”

“I do not recall giving it a time limit,” Loki replied, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Anthony grinned back and Loki turned himself a little more towards Anthony. 

“Was there something I could assist with?” Loki asked.

“I thought if you were not busy, I might take you back to the markets,” Anthony answered. “We can speak with more of the merchants and-”

“I have already passed on your discoveries to the Allfather,” Loki interrupted. “There seemed little point to wait.”

Anthony stilled and some of the light dimmed in his eyes. “Oh.”

Loki frowned. “Why? Do you believe there is more he should know?”

Anthony’s next smile wasn’t as wide as his last, instead it seemed to look disappointed. He shook his head. 

“No. There is nothing the Einherjar will not discover for him.” He took a step back. “I need not take up any more of your time.”

When Anthony started to turn away, Loki reacted without thinking. He touched the man’s arm. Anthony stilled and looked down at the touch before back to Loki’s face. There was something wary in his gaze and perhaps, something hopeful too.

Loki felt a little lost as he stared at the other Aesir. He felt as if he held a secret in his hands that gave him an undue advantage to understanding Anthony. 

And yet, even though Anthony’s reactions, body language and _letters_ all indicated a certain answer, Loki found it hard to believe.

He was the disliked and ill-favoured second prince. He was fair skinned and dark-haired. He did not _belong_ and he was far from what many Aesir would call attractive.

_And yet…_

“I had no plans for the day,” Loki found himself saying. “If you are still offering your companionship…?”

He trailed off, but Anthony immediately leapt on it.

“I would gladly spend the day with you, Loki,” Anthony said. His brown eyes were bright with excitement. “I know you are a famed rider. I have a mare of my own. Would you enjoy a day of riding?”

Normally, Loki would quell his smile, but… the man’s letters lingered in his mind and he allowed his delight to spread across his face. Anthony’s features softened and Loki could see the fondness lingering behind his eyes.

“I will happily go riding with you, Anthony.”

He was rewarded by a soft blush spreading over Anthony’s cheeks before the man looked away. He quickly started to talk, clearly trying to distract Loki, and he allowed it to happen. He followed after the man as he gestured and planned their route.

Loki watched him the entire time and wondered how he could possibly have been so blind.

* * *

They spent the day together. They galloped through the fields racing each other only to slow down to a gentle ride where they could talk. When they rested their horses under the shade of a tree, Loki conjured food and drink and Anthony used the display of seidr as an opening to ask about magic. They spoke for over an _hour_ under that tree.

When they parted ways in the afternoon, Anthony asked if they might meet again. His words were casual and light-hearted, but when Loki agreed, his smile lit up his eyes.

After that day, they were often seen together. They went riding three more times over the course of the month. They also ate a meal at the tavern every week and wandered the streets of Asgard. Loki had not fallen in love with his admirer, but he was rapidly falling for the charming and intelligent Anthony Howardson.

Something, which Loki knew, Anthony had long done for _him._

The man’s affection was obvious in his unconscious touches, wide smiles and warm eyes. And yet, despite his obvious infatuation, Loki was well aware that all of their outings were _not_ courtship gestures. Anthony was not standing close to him, he was not taking his hand or offering his own. 

Anthony watched him with an almost disbelieving delight as if he did not understand why Loki was beside him, but saw no reason to complain. Loki felt his heart race every time he noticed that look in the man’s eyes.

He had never been the one someone _wanted_ at their side. He had always been the one desperately wishing for a companion. It was why he had performed the spell.

It was what had brought him _here_.

Asgard was holding another feast. It was another mindlessly boring affair – only, for once, Loki was not alone. Anthony stood beside him, joking about the other noblemen and sniggering at Loki’s small hints of mischief. They stood together as friends, but Loki had spent a month getting to know Anthony. He knew that he wanted something _more_.

It was why, as the evening grew later and Loki knew he could leave without complaint from his parents, he turned to Anthony. The man had already dismissed three offers to dance and was just finishing his second goblet of wine.

“Anthony,” he said, drawing the man’s attention. “Would you like to join me?”

Anthony raised his eyebrows. “What shall we be doing?”

“Retiring to my rooms,” Loki replied.

He hid his small smirk at the flare of emotions that crossed Anthony’s face: _surprise, delight, longing, desire, embarrassment._

The last two were quick to fade - more than likely, dismissed hurriedly from Anthony’s thoughts. Nothing but happiness showed in his voice as Anthony placed down his goblet on a nearby table, “Lead the way, Loki.”

Loki did not hesitate. He made his way out of the feasting hall with Anthony at his side. The halls were empty and silent. Loki could feel Anthony’s excitement as he all but bounced beside him. This was the first time he had invited Anthony into his rooms. It was a privilege not many had ever been given and Anthony was not ignorant of that.

They did not speak on the journey as Loki did not like to talk openly in the palace where anyone could hear. Anthony had quickly learned that and adapted to either remain silent or discuss things of little consequence to even the shrewdest gossiper.

When they reached his wing of the palace, Anthony was all but vibrating as Loki pushed open the outer doors. When he opened the one to his private parlour and gestured Anthony inside, he got to witness the awe and fascination on the other man’s face. He smiled and watched as Anthony stepped deeper into the room.

His parlour was decorated in his favoured green along with gold and black. Much of his furniture was made from wood and came from Alfheim. There were magical trinkets from across the realms and books were on almost every surface. Anthony didn’t seem to know where to look first and he reached out and touched as he walked.

Loki shut the door quietly and waited for Anthony to reach his magic desk. Sitting in the centre was a plain metal box. It was one of the only things there and stood out purposefully. When Anthony noticed, he walked up to the desk with a small frown.

“Why do I feel as if this is not there by accident?” He asked.

“Because you are astute and intelligent, Anthony,” Loki said softly.

Anthony flashed Loki a pleased smile before turning back to the box. He held it up and examined it. He fiddled with the latch but didn’t open it.

“Is it for me?” Anthony asked, sounding uncertain.

“No,” Loki said, taking slow steps closer. “It holds something very precious of mine.”

He saw Anthony still; his touch became a bit more uncertain as if he wasn’t sure he should be holding it.

“You may open it,” Loki said quietly, stopping behind and to the side, giving him the perfect view of Anthony’s face.

Anthony spared him a single puzzled glance before he flipped open the lid. The moment he saw the parchment inside, he froze. Loki had made sure to leave one unfolded at the top, the handwriting easily readable. _Anthony’s_ handwriting.

Anthony didn’t move, he didn’t seem to be breathing.

“You gave me something to look forward to every year,” Loki said quietly.

Anthony swallowed thickly, but he didn’t try to deny it.

“I never let you see my handwriting,” Anthony said. “I didn’t think you’d notice, but I didn’t want to risk it.” 

He slowly put down the box and turned to face him. His gaze was carefully shuttered, none of the emotion Loki had got used to seeing was visible.

“How long have you known?”

“Since the moment I stepped into your forge,” Loki admitted.

Anthony grimaced. “Then you’ve known how I felt all along.”

Loki closed the distance between them. He’d never wanted to hurt Anthony or embarrass him. He placed his hand on the other man’s neck. He heard his sharp intake and stared into startled brown eyes.

“I have known, but it took me many weeks to believe it. The handsome and eligible Lord Howardson interested in the cold and cruel Prince Loki?”

“You are not cold _or_ cruel,” Anthony instantly snapped. Immediately at Loki’s defence. “Not to those who don’t deserve it. Not to those who are smart enough to realise how _amazing_ -”

Loki cut off the man’s words with a kiss. He’d wanted to do it for weeks and he finally saw no reason to hold back. Anthony let out a small, shocked noise but it quickly turned into a groan. His hands came up and tangled in Loki’s hair. He tugged Loki closer even as he arched forward until their bodies were flushed.

He kissed with the same eagerness with which he threw himself into everything. He burned as hot as his forge and Loki didn’t know how he could have dismissed this man for so long.

When they pulled apart to gasp for air, Anthony’s eyes remained closed. His nose brushed Loki’s cheek and Loki saw the corner of his smile. 

“I do not know what I did to make you learn it was me, but I never thought I would say I am _glad_ you found out.” He laughed incredulously and opened his eyes. “I thought I was nothing but an annoyance to you. I thought you were far outside my reach."

Loki winced, feeling a little guilty.

“You were not an annoyance but I _did_ dismiss you. I noticed you were handsome and smarter than any other Aesir I had met, but it was not enough to give you a second glance.”

“What changed?” Anthony asked.

“Your letters,” Loki admitted. “Knowing you wrote them made me look at you. They allowed me to pay attention and discover who you were.” Loki pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I wanted to meet my admirer, but I never expected he would turn out to be as perfect for me as you.”

Anthony’s smile spread wider and he pulled Loki into another kiss. It was softer and sweeter than their first and this time when they broke apart, Loki’s arms were wrapped around Anthony and the smaller man was all but snuggled against his chest.

Running his hand down the man’s back, Loki wondered, not for the first time, how long this man had wanted this with him.

“How did you know it was me?” Anthony asked.

Loki winced. “I may have… used a spell to locate you.”

Anthony pulled back, not enough to break Loki’s hold but he was able to catch Loki’s apologetic gaze. Anthony looked surprised, but while Loki expected him to become angry or upset, he only seemed… amused.

Loki couldn’t believe it.

“You are not mad?”

“How could I be mad?” Anthony asked. “I have ended up here with you.” He rested his head back on Loki’s chest. “If anything, I am curious. _How_ did you work around the Allmother’s magic? You know I enjoy hearing how you have outwitted everyone and proven, once again, your mastery over seidr.”

Loki completely relaxed after hearing those words. He smiled down at the man in his arms and said, “I suppose I could explain my spell.”

“I hope that does not involve moving,” Anthony remarked, holding him tighter.

Loki chuckled, feeling his heart speed up and his chest flood with warmth. 

“No, Anthony,” he said softly. “I don’t want you going anywhere.”


End file.
